


Up All Night

by Parteehard



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Over stimulation, bottom!Zayn, dom!Niall, drunk!Zayn, slutty!Louis, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parteehard/pseuds/Parteehard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn comes home drunk after a night with the boys and has to pay his punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Odessa (zouissexcam) when i first met her. I write smut for my friends!

“I wanna stay Up All Night, and do it all with you.”

Zayn walked into the flat at 3:30. It was late, yeah, he knew that and he felt like he had been up all night. He had been sitting at the bar nursing his drink and he had lost track of time. 

The other four boys had went back to their homes hours ago, but Zayn waved them on. He wanted to spend some time alone. 

When he got back to his flat he shrugged off coat and let it carelessly drop to the floor. Zayn knew he shouldn’t just throw his clothes around, because it pisses Louis off, but he was too far gone to care. 

He haphazardly shredded the rest of his clothes as he walked towards the bathroom. As he reached to adjust the temp of the water for his shower, he discarded his boxers and jumped in. He leaned his head up against the tiled wall and let the water run down his back. 

After standing there for a while his hand absentmindedly started to trail down to his cock.

He took his stirring cock in his right hand gave it lazy pull. He rested his head against the tiles as he continued to pull on his cock, not bothering to hide his loud moans. 

As Zayn reached his climax, he heard the bathroom door open; still continuing to touch himself he looked out the curtain and saw Niall staring at him.

“Huh?” he mumbled drunkenly. Niall didn’t say anything he just walked towards Zayn and grabbed his pulsing cock. Zayn let out a startled sound as Niall continued to work his hard-on.

As Zayn grew louder, Niall moved his hand faster up and down Zayn’s cock. “Niall I’m gonna come.” Zayn cried. 

Niall looked at the fucked out expression on Zayn’s face and knew he was close. He stopped stroking Zayn and instead let his hand trail behind, past Zayn’s balls and let his finger skim the puckered skin of his ass. 

“Can’t come till I say Zayn.” Niall whispered. Zayn hissed out in surprise, knees jerking. Niall didn’t stop though, he applied pressure and breached Zayn’s hole. 

Niall smiled to himself and he worked his finger in and out of Zayn. He loved Zayn like this. All over the place, his head thrown back. Niall worked a second finger into Zayn, taking him by surprise, before he pulled out. 

Zayn made a noise of disapproval. Niall turned off the water and tugged Zayn’s naked body against his clothed one and lead him down the hall to Louis’ room.

Trails of water followed behind both boys. Niall walked right into Louis room and pushed Zayn into Louis’ occupied bed, waking Louis in the process. 

” Wha' ?” Louis asked groggily, before he took in the sight before him. He quickly jumped out of bed and stripped of out his bed clothes.

Zayn laid on his back, his hand on his hard-on again, before Niall slapped his hand away. 

Louis got back into the bed and started stroking Zayn, causing Zayn to buck his hips up into the air. Niall quickly strattled Zayn, (making Louis pout because Niall replaced him,) and let his naked cock create delicious friction between the two.

Niall wrapped a hand around both cocks and thrusted into it. Louis scooted up and latched his mouth onto Zayn’s lips, swallowing the loud noises coming from the boy. Thrusting one more time, Zayn came into Niall hand. 

 

Niall looked down at Zayn. Eyes filled will fire. “I told you not to come.” Niall said, voice hard. Zayn whimpered, still too drunk and riding on a post orgasm high. Louis pulled off Zayn’s neck and slipped down and started to lick the come off Niall’s hand and then taking Zayn’s limp cock into his greedy, cock sucking mouth. Zayn’s hips bucked at the pain of the overstimulation. Niall grinned down at Zayn.

‘That’s what he gets for disobeying me.’ he thought smugly, before pushing Louis off Zayn’s cock. Louis made a huffing noise, obviously annoyed.

“You’ve had enough Lou. Always so greedy for it.” Niall said as he rolled his eyes. Louis huffed again, but didn’t say anything, because he knew Niall was right. 

Niall grabbed Zayn by his hips and pulled him towards his lap. He once again circled Zayn’s tight hole with his pointer finger before breaching him.

“God Zayn, you’re always so fucking tight. Even after all this time.” Zayn moaned and mumbled out incoherent noise about him. Niall smiled and continued to finger him open. 

As he was inserting his third finger he saw Louis staring longing at him. “You want this huh Lou?” Niall asked teasingly.

Louis nodded eagerly. ‘slut’ Niall thought with a grin. He pulled out of Zayn and Zayn gave a sigh. ‘he probably thinks I’m done.’ Niall laughed to himself. Niall grabbed Louis by his biceps and pulled him forward and meshed their lips together, before wrapping a firm hand around Louis' dripping cock.

“You wanna fuck him Louis?” Niall asked, eyes bright. 

Alive. 

Louis moaned out a ‘yeah’ Niall nodded. “ Good.” “You go in first and fill him up and then I’ll finish him.” Louis nodded obediently, before lining up his cock with Zayn’s puckered hole.

As Niall sat beside Zayn and watched Louis lube up his cock, he realized that Zayn’s cock was again rock hard, it looked almost painful. He let his gaze drift to Zayn’s face and could tell he was in pain.

Taking pity, Niall grabbed his cock, foregoing his own raging hard-on, and started to stroke him. Zayn gasped and tried to pull away. ” ‘ts too much, Ni.” He cried, tears gathering in his brown eyes. Niall, nodded his head and stroked Zayn’s cheek softly, wiping away the stray tears, “It’ll get better.” He said.

Zayn nodded his head ruefully, as he continued to gasp at the sensations.

Niall looked down and signaled Louis to start. Louis grabbed the head of his cock and pushed it slowly into Zayn’s tight hole, breaching the first ring of tight muscle. Zayn hissed and writhed, drawing his legs up to his chest. Niall petted him soothingly as Louis finally pushed all the way in. 

Louis stilled, he tried to let Zayn settle, but he couldn’t help it. He started to rock slowly into Zayn. “Zayn, I’m sorry, I need to move.” Louis hissed out, voice strained. Zayn nodded, tears flowing freely now. Louis picked up speed and fucked hard into Zayn.

When Louis established his rhythm, he would hit Zayn’s prostate every couple of thrusts in. Louis could feel his orgasm building and pumped harder. 

Zayn's cursing and moaning was the loudest thing in the room After three more thrusts Louis was coming, and he slowly stopped thrusting.

He slowly and carefully pulled out, and when the head of his cock pulled past the entrance of Zayn’s hole, Zayn flinched and he came all over his stomach, letting out a relieved sigh.

Niall saw that Zayn was all worn out, and decided to just end it. He crawled down to Zayn’s hole and massaged it, Zayn jerked away. Niall nodded. Zayn was definetly done for the night. 

Niall looked over at Louis who was lying next to Zayn, arms spread out, smile on his face. Niall grabbed his ankle and tugged. Louis looked up. Niall pointed to his painfully hard cock, and Louis smiled and quickly shuffled on his knees over to Niall, and took it in his mouth.

After a couple good seconds, Niall was coming hard down Louis throat. Louis obediently swallowed it all, and licked Niall’s cock clean. 

When Louis was done, Niall gently pulled him up to his mouth and gave him a slow, loving, thank you kiss. Louis lazily kissed back, smiling into Niall’s mouth.

Niall wrapped his arms around Louis and pulled them both down onto the bed. Niall, moved around so he was in between both boys, tapped Zayn on the shoulder.

Zayn rolled towards him and blinked his eyes open. 

“I love you.” Niall said. 

Zayn smiled, and wrapped his arms around Niall. “And I love you too Louis.” Niall said as Louis wrapped his arms around his waist. “Love you too Nialler.”

‘I love staying up all night.’ Niall thought to himself. Niall fell asleep in his favorite spot. 

Between his two favorite boys.


End file.
